And Everyone Thinks They're Perfect
by Misti Wolan
Summary: Someone decides fellow Jedi Council Members could use a little feeling help. (Obi-Wan & Siri; a few years pre-TPM) Flame, please!
1. It Begins

Author's Note:

This is an experiment. If the poem or humor stinks, tell me, _please_. I already know that neither is my strong point, and my serious sense of humor is often more amusing than hilarious, which seems to be the humor genre's common definition here on Fanfiction.

Like it? Ask for more. Hate it? Say so. _But do NOT curse or blaspheme!_ :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**It Begins. **

* * *

"What are you trying to do, run so fast you won't be able to keep from hitting one of the Masters?"

"Shutup, Siri!" snapped Obi-Wan, but he slowed.

The blonde easily kept pace with him down the hall. "Nice to see Oafy knows his limits."

"I'm not—" His angry retort got cut off by an outright laugh.

Siri Tachi's blue eyes gleamed. "Oh, _no _?" she mockingly asked. "Too bad Garen didn't see that one."

"Shutup, will you?" He whirled on her. "So, I had a clumsy moment! You seem to be forgetting that I went out without my Master's permission and now must answer to said Master if I'm not in my room waiting for him in—" he checked his chrono "— _now _!"

He darted forward around the corner, crashing into a crowd gathered around a message board. Apologizing, he politely asked what everyone was staring at.

In reply, his friend Garen Muln took his and Siri's arms and manhandled them to the front of the group so they could read for themselves:

_Oh, Great Master—wielder of right _

_You are as gorgeous as the night. _

_When I come before you, I feel _

_A gaping wound, never to heal. _

_That rules might change, that all might see _

_The extent to which I love thee. _

_No queen, in all her regalia, _

_Compares to Adi Gallia. _

Said Jedi Master stepped out of the Council Room. "What's this?"

Everyone timidly sidled out of her way—except Siri Tachi, who looked at her Master with a mischievous grin. She nodded at the board. "Something you wanted to tell me, Master?"

Master Gallia merely glanced at the note before snatching it off the message board. Her chest moved erratically. "This matter has already been handled by the Council. You may disperse." As they slowly obeyed, her eyes narrowed at her Padawan. "And _you _will hold your tongue. Who removed this from the Council files?"

Obi-Wan gaped when Siri merely shrugged. "What are you asking me, for?"

"_Padawan _," Master Gallia said warningly. "Did _you _steal this?"

"No, Master!" Even Obi-Wan could tell that her Master's disbelief hurt the hotheaded blonde.

After examining her tweenaged Padawan a long moment, she headed quickly back into the Council room, passing Master Billaba. The younger Master frowned and eyed him, noticing their filthy clothes. "Where have you two been?"

"Out," Siri replied easily at the same moment Obi-Wan said, "Sparring."

Jedi Master Depa Billaba performed her perusal at a closer distance.

"Sparring. Is that so, Padawan Kenobi?" She was right before his nose.

Obi-Wan nodded quickly. "Yes, Master Billaba." He hiccuped.

The Chalactan Jedi Master glanced at each of them before waving a hand in dismissal.

As he gladly hurried back down the hall, he heard the still woman offer:

"In my experience, training sabers are the sparring weapon of choice. Not liquor bottles."

* * *

Author's Prod: Well? What do you think?


	2. What You Never Knew

Author's Thanks:

To my reviewers **mixza**, **Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel**, **Falcona**, & **mar-isu**.

• :) **mixza**, I like your frankness... but what's IMO? :?

• Nice thought, there, **MS/E**—showed me I needed to clarify who did the noticing.

• **Falcona**—I didn't know you liked humor fics! :D As you've probably noticed, I'm managing this one a little differently from "Comeback" (the next chapter of which is sluggishly progressing). Let me know what you like more between the two, would you, please?

• **mar-isu**—was the "Go ahead and post more" supposed to be a hint? And do you actually mean that "extremely" in "extremely interesting"? (I'm serious.) If so, I'm doing better at this than I thought...

* * *

Author's Note:

I slightly edited chapter one to clarify that Jedi Master Depa Billaba did the noticing.

Also, please note that this is a humor/_mystery_. Reviewers are welcome to guess at the culprit at any time.

Remember—feel free to be as curt as you want. I will heartily thank you for it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**What You Never Knew.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Oafy!" whined Jedi Padawan Siri Tachi from outside his door. "I never knew guys took so long to get dressed!"

"You interrupted my shower!" he defended.

He could imagine her mock pouting. "But I'm hungry! Will we have to wait for Master Jinn, too?"

"He went with Master Rhara this morning."

"He doesn't eat with his own Padawan?"

Obi-Wan whirled to slap her for such a sassy tone. Unfortunately, a door stood between them and he hit his hand. "Ow!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he growled, going into the hallway. He glowered at her. "For your information, Master Qui-Gon is mourning an old friend. Today would have been her birthday."

Siri glanced away and spoke quickly. "Friends mourning friends, huh? Let's go stay outta their hair—"

"They aren't here."

"—Well, go get breakfast, at least."

He gave her an odd look. "You really are hungry, aren't you?"

"We missed dinner last night, Oaf."

Obi-Wan sighed. After his slip-up in the bar, she wasn't going to let that one drop for a long time. A sly twist came to his lips. "_You _missed dinner, you mean."

Siri whirled on him. "_What_?! You were so panicked over being late and Master Jinn _still_ gave you dinner?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "My Master got in late, too." He kept a straight face under the younger Padawan's scrutiny. She huffed and hurried towards the cafeteria.

Obi-wan grinned and followed.

"_Master_!" Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi darted forward and took his Master's arm, supporting him. "What's wrong?"

Master Qui-Gon Jinn gave him an odd look, smirking. His face still red and chest still shaking, he Force-called something to his hands. Siri grabbed for it, but he didn't let her get it. The Jedi Master handed it to his Padawan over the blonde's head.

Blue eyes flashing, Siri demanded, "Let me see it!" Only then did Obi-Wan notice that most of the others in the cafeteria were in comparable states to his Master.

He frowned at the item he held, confused. What could be so amusing about a pair of ballet slippers?

Then he noticed the embroidered inscription.

_Siri Tachi _

Obi-Wan innocently offered them to Siri. "Were you missing these?"

"_What_?!" She tore them from him and found her name. She turned beet red. "_What the Sith—_"

"Tachi," reprimanded Master Billaba.

Siri's rough treatment caused a note to fall out of one slipper. Obi-Wan bent down and picked it up.

_And you thought her footwork came from gymnastics._


	3. You Thought the Ballet Slippers Were…

Author's Thanks:

To my reviewers **MusicDreamer** & **Falcona** (one of the Skywolves, if anyone's wondering.)

**MD** - More clues are coming... This is interesting? Really? (looks pleased)

**Falcona** - Thanks for the translation of IMO. ... & this is funny? :D (looks doubly pleased) —I _am_ working on "Comeback", by the way! Seriously!

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm going to ask for _two_ reviews as a prerequisite before I update. My common readers will notice the upped ante. Of course, sometimes there will be a wait while I handle life, but anyway...

Remember that the _only_ rules I have for reviewers are...

1. Don't blaspheme.

2. Don't cuss.

3. Don't swear.

Content and tone are totally up to you.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**And You Thought the Ballet Slippers Were Insulting. **

"Good morning, Ballerina." Grinning, Obi-Wan slid into the seat across from Siri, dodging her responding slap.

"I do _not _do ballet!"

"Where'd the slippers come from, then?"

"I _don't Sithin' know_!"

"Tachi, really," murmured Master Billaba.

"Easy for you to say!" the blonde Padawan retorted. "_You _don't have people thinking you're something you definitely are _not_!"

Chalactan Jedi Master and junior Council Member Depa Billaba looked at her sedately. "Everyone has fictions which others commonly believe of them."

"So what are yours?" Siri challenged. Obi-Wan winced. Other Masters were noticing this...

Master Billaba didn't flinch. "If I told you, they wouldn't be 'commonly believed fictions', would they?"

As his friend was momentarily speechless, he frowned. "Don't you mean, 'If I _could _tell you'?"

The Jedi Master turned her imperturbable observation on him. "Of course," she responded—well, graciously, he supposed...

Siri Tachi regained her voice. "At least _you _don't have little kids laughing at you!"

"No," the Chalactan quietly agreed. "Merely yelling."

"A'Sharad hardly counts as a 'little kid', Siri."

" '_Hardly_? He's like two blasted years younger than me and he '_hardly counts_?!"

An oversized Jawa joined their table. "Good morning," Obi-Wan said politely.

"Have you seen my Master?" returned the creature.

Padawan Kenobi froze. There weren't any Jawa Padawans that he knew of... "Who's your Master?"

He heard the frustration in the younger Padawan's voice clearly, this time. "Master Ki."

"_A'Sharad_?!" laughed Obi-Wan, disbelieving. "What happened to you?"

"Someone stole my tunic." The Tusken Raider struggled not to growl. "This is all that was in my closet this morning."

"You, too?" angrily demanded Siri. "What the Force is the Sithspitting culprit up to?"

"Siri—"

"Shut _up_, Oafy! You're too politic."

His jaw dropped. "_Me_? Politic? What about your own Master, 'little girl'?"

Before Obi-Wan knew it, he'd fallen into a full-fledged argument with his peer Siri Tachi.

Sidelong, he saw Master Billaba slowly shake her head and leave.


	4. He Isn't Dead Yet, You Know

Author's Thanks:

To my reviewers **elfluvr77**, **Falcona**, & **MusicDreamer**, for their input & patience.

• **e77** - Glad to be of service. ;) Feel free to let me know any parts you feel could be improved that I may further brighten your day.

• **F** (& co.) - Thanks for the input. :) That's what I need to hear. I'll chew on that one, awhile... There's gotta be a better way of getting that insult across so it's spelled out, while being consistently amusing & keeping the interest of those who don't know who I'm talking about... Thanks for the vote of confidence, too. :)

• **MD** - Review appreciated. :) (Well, I don't want to be redundant, now do I?...) A'Sharad (I may be remembering his name wrong), I met in a graphic novel. About Tuskens being "too reckless"—Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila was raised by Tuskens. I think he's from a similar situation to that... His father was adopted by them or something, if I understand it correctly. I'll probably rewrite that chapter, sometime. P.S. Will you stop deleting your stories?

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait. I thought I'd already put this up & hadn't been able to check. I've been busy, then sick, then busy _and_ sick, now sick…

Suffice to say I haven't had the brightest weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter of "Comeback" out by next week, but I can't promise that. Anyway…

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**He Isn't Dead _Yet_, You Know. **

"Will you stop tapping your foot?"

"Will you stop acting so blasted calm?" Siri hissed back. "We've _both _been called before the Council, for Force sakes."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm sure the reason for it will be revealed shortly."

Her crystal blue eyes glared at him from the slit between her eyelids. "And how do you plan on defending our 'outing', _Oaf_?"

He blinked. He made the connection. He groaned. "Oh, no..."

"I bet Master Billaba was a dull Padawan."

Obi-Wan privately shared the sentiment. "Why would she wait so long before reporting, though?"

"Our fight yesterday morning?" offered the blonde with a shrug. "She seemed none too pleased with that."

So Siri'd noticed it, too. "Maybe—"

The Council aide entered and bowed. They stood and bowed in return. "The Council will see you now."

Sharing a glance, they entered.

"Padawan Kenobi. Padawan Tachi." Master Mace Windu greeted them.

Master Yoda _hrumph_ed and padded over to them. "There when found, the letter was, were you?"

Obi-Wan shot a frown at Siri. "We saw it, yes..."

"And the ballet slippers?"

Siri Tachi straightened and faced her Master. "Yes, Master!"

"And A'Sharad?"

Obi-Wan winced, recalling his laugh, and bowed to the speaker. "Yes, Master Ki."

"Seen who might have done these things, have you?" Master Yoda eyed them closely.

The two Padawans glanced at each other. Siri scowled. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Master Yoda sighed heavily. "Dismissed, you are. If see my gimer stick you do, inform the Council you will."

Padawan Kenobi blinked, realizing only know that the renowned Master lacked his walking stick. Siri gripped his elbow, reminding him of their dismissal.

* * *

"Padawan Kenobi."

He jumped, startled by the unexpected voice in the Temple's silent library. "Master Billaba!"

"Looking for something?"

"Oh—I—"

"Padawan Tachi is not a ballerina, if that is the personnel file you seek."

Blood rushed to his ears. "I—"

"Never thought as much. Of course. Would you assist me?"

Obi-Wan was hearing the most words out of this Master's mouth that he ever had in one sitting. "Yes, Master?"

She waved at a shelf of books deep within the aisles. "I am pulling a file on Naboo royal face paints for the Younglings. However, it seems to have been misplaced. It is somewhere in this section."

"Of course!" He went around to the other side.

Obi-Wan stopped short. "Master Billaba!"

"Padawan Kenobi?" She joined him.

There, buried in the Temple library, was Master Yoda's gimer stick on a pedestal. He moved closer to read the engraved plaque.

_Ancient Artifact_


	5. Who Was a Dull Padawan, Again?

Author's Thanks: to **MusicDreamer** & **Falcona and Luke**!

â€¢ **MD**: And your guess would arise from...? I won't say if you're right or wrong, since I've decided to reveal it at the end (supposing I ever get there). I'm curious what makes you say it's Depa Billaba. I'll probably take a look at your stories, sometime... At the moment, I'm having trouble keeping on top of (okay, I'm failing at it) the stories I'm in the process of reading. Sorry. :)

â€¢ **Skywolves**: Glad you liked it. This one has a character in the movie's sidelines, but maybe you'll like it, too... :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Majorly busy, right now. I don't know when I'll be able to get back to this... Or any other story on this site. I can't concentrate...

Enjoy! :)

**Who Was a Dull Padawan, Again? **

"Uh... Siri?"

Grinning flirtatiously, she batted her eyelids at him. "Drink your ale, Oaf."

He took another sip, watching the contents of his fellow Padawan's glass vanish. "Are you sure Master Gallia won't notice the alcohol on your breath?"

She raised her eyebrows. "After my myriad of mouthwash, breath mints, garlic cloves, and coffee grounds? I doubt it."

Obi-Wan tried not to glance at the concoction sitting behind Siri's far elbow. She'd brought it and the Corellian ale with her to his and his Master's suite in the wee hours of the morning. He glanced over at the nearby sink. It felt odd, not seeing the usual teacup waiting for washing...

"Jedi Council to Oafy-Wan. Your Master is not the first to go on a solo mission without his Padawan, over."

"Copy, Ballerina. Doesn't keep me from missing him, over."

She glowered at him.

He smirked and raised his glass. "Do I want to know where you got this?"

Padawan Siri Tachi sighed overdramatically. "I found it with a love letter by my door. So _romantic _..."

He snorted.

Her lips quirked. "I told Garen he could shove the letter down the 'fresher."

Obi-Wan choked. " _Garen _?!"

"Yep." Her blue eyes didn't leave him as she gulped some more ale.

He had no idea where she put the alcohol in her small frame—she didn't even reach the floor from Master Qui-Gon's stool.

"He said finding Padawan Pavan's letter to my Master gave him the courage to try me—no matter that the Council quietly disciplined and buried the issue weeks before someone had the gall to make the matter public." Her voice twinged with disgust that didn't make it into her gaze.

Obi-Wan frowned thoughtfully. "Who would be stupid enough to hack into the Temple archives?"

"Garen," Siri replied immediately.

"I didn't say _drunk _enough—"

The door rang.

The Padawans jumped, startled. "Thought Qui-Gon's mission hadn't ended yet!" she hissed.

"It hasn't," a bewildered Obi-Wan murmured back. Who would be out at this hour?

The blonde hurried to hide their activity while he left the kitchen and headed to the main room to answer the door. He stood before the doorway as he opened it. "Y—"

Master Billaba nudged him aside and strode in. She stopped in the middle of the main room, arms crossed. "Padawan Kenobi. Padawan Tachi."

An awkward silence ensued.

"...Sporting a new look?" offered Siri.

The Council member's lips twitched downward. "Not intentionally."

Obi-Wan eyed her apparel and grimaced. Pitch black wasn't unheard-of for Jedi to wear, but... Well, their—er—fit and their wearer's fatal lightsaber ability... Brought to mind an old Sith-witch horror story.

He swallowed. "I take it you've experienced a similar situation as Padawan A'Sharad."

"Yes." She turned to Siri. "I heard you managed Padawan Muln's ill-placed interest."

Biting her lip, Siri glanced back at the kitchen. "Yes, Master."

"Is there really Corellian ale involved or have you already disposed of it?"

The blonde blinked in surprise at the brunette Jedi Master. "Master?"

"I wouldn't mind some, myself." She lowered herself to the couch.

Siri gave the older woman a glass of ale. She sniffed and sipped it carefully. She shrugged. "Not bad, but I've had better." She frowned at them, continuing her small sips. "Serve yourselves. I wouldn't ask for some if I minded you two drinking."

Siri wasted no time in obeying, shoving more ale at Obi-Wan.

Again, Master Billaba's lips twitched. "And you brought the gift to share with Padawan Kenobi. Is there a connection?"

Obi-Wan coughed. Siri froze, an irritated smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head. "You Padawans are more responsible than the Knights who constitute my childhood friends."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Jedi Master Depa Billaba smiled slightly. "You heard me correctly, Padawan Kenobi." She finished off her half-glass of Corellian ale in one swig without flinching. "My best friends are consistently drunk."

Her glass in hand, she waved at them. "Come to my place. I shall acquaintance you two with _good _alcohol."


	6. Parrots, Anyone?

Author's Thanks: to **Luke Skywolf**, **jedi-wolfstar**, & **Jedi Knight Padmé**! :)

**LS** - "(No Falcona? Phooey.)" — LOL :D Thanks for your review. Glad you like the story.

Sorry to disappoint you, but no drunken Jedi. You'll notice Master Billaba called them responsible, so none of that. Write a fic on your Sith idea. :)

I am confused by "But if they ever find paper or byte... then I'll be surprised." Uh… What are you saying? :?

**j-w** - Thank you. :)

After the speeder chase, but before the changeling bounty hunter dies, Obi-Wan actually orders "a drink" in Episode II. As the Outlander is a night club, it was probably alcoholic. There's nothing wrong with drinking in moderation. For example, wine in that fashion has health benefits. The problems come when you get drunk or addicted, which happens when you have too much, too often.

Qui-Gon will have a part in this in the distant future. I can't bring him in any sooner, sorry.

**JKP** - Thanks. More's coming. :) Hope it stays as funny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Requested reviewer rules:

• **Don't** blaspheme.or swear.

• **Do** critique.

• **Do** put a smiley after jokes.

Thank you. :)

Enjoy! :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Parrots, anyone?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What does the Council want us for, this time?"

"Good question, Ballerina." He grabbed her wrist to halt her slap. "Did Master Billaba really take us to her room for liquor, last night?"

Siri's eyes brightened. "Rodian Yellow Plagues. I'd love to shove _that _down Luminara's throat, next birthday."

"And leave none for me?" Obi-Wan asked in mock-horror.

She punched his arm. "Shutup, Oaf."

"The Council will see you, now."

The Padawans smiled at the boy and entered the Council chambers.

Immediately, Obi-Wan registered a missing face—no, two…

Master Billaba glided in abruptly and bowed. "Forgive my lateness, Masters."

He noticed several of the Masters pale slightly or shift in their seats. He'd found Master Billaba's dark clothing disturbing last night, but daylight made it all the more so.

The pitch sleeveless blouse loosely clung to her frame. The hip-hugging trousers looked even more alien on the religious Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan blinked. Well, he supposed the prankster could have chosen worse…

"What is the matter?" Master Billaba asked quietly.

Master Windu cleared his throat. "Take your seat, Depa. Has anyone seen Master Even?"

Already in her chair, Jedi Master Depa Billaba looked up. "He comes," she stated simply.

The Council door opened, and small Master Piell scurried in and narrowed his one eye at the stares. "What?"

Siri glanced at Obi-Wan. "So that's what, three replaced tunics, now?"

He coughed as he nodded. Jedi Master Even Piell was decked out in fantasy pirate's garb.

"Master Even," greeted Master Yoda. "Missing, your tunic is?"

"Yes, Master," snorted Master Piell.

"…Did the culprit leave anything else we may identify him by?" Master Billaba spoke up.

Another snort. "A cap, of course; but I wasn't going to wear that."

The Chalactan glanced down at her own uncharacteristic clothing. "Odd…"

Master Windu looked at her. "Depa?"

"The culprit chose him for the role, but left out a standard aspect of the costume… Or has Master Even preferred to not mention it?" she asked politely.

Master Even Piell glared. "Back off!"

"Master Even?"

At Jedi Master Yoda's inquiry, Master Even grunted. "Fine. What else did the culprit leave me?" He let himself fall hard into his seat.

"An eye patch."


	7. Observation Is a Good Thing

Author's Thanks: to **Ladysherlock92**, **Luke and Anakin**, & **MusicDreamer**!

- **L92** - Thanks. That trend is my goal. :D

- **L & A** (is Falcona okay?) - Ah. Sorry. jots note that the chapter needs rewriting Thanks for that input.

- **MD** - Can't you say anything I can comment on w/out giving the story away? :D Thanks, though. & I _will_ get to reviewing one of your stories one of these days...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Sorry for so long a wait. I thought I'd put this chapter up, already.

Requested reviewing rules:

- **Do not** blaspheme or curse.

- **Do** put smilies after jokes.

- **Do** critique.

Thanks!

Enjoy! :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Observation Is a Good Thing. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, the food is one thing I never miss when I'm on missions."

Obi-Wan smiled as an Initiate server apologetically slopped gruel on his plate. "Agreed."

Siri tossed her head to get her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "I mean, seriously. Everybody can negotiate treaties, rescue hostages, protect politicians, and they can't even make a good waffle."

A woman's slim iron fingers slipped on his shoulder. He glanced back to find Master Billaba holding Siri, as well. Her standard Jedi Master expression didn't waver. "Come." Releasing them, she swiftly glided out of the cafeteria.

Sharing a glance, they followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Depa."

"Mace."

The two Padawans blinked at the warmth in her tone. They entered the practice room.

They froze. Master Windu was _hugging _Master Billaba?

Jedi Master Mace Windu noted them. "What's this, Depa?"

She respectfully nodded her head. "I thought they might like a show of Vapaad."

The senior Council Member's mien grew suspicious. "Depa."

"Benefit," she replied in mock defense. "They're fine students."

"Halcyon isn't visiting, is he?"

"Nejaa?" was Master Billaba's innocent question. "I haven't seen him in years."

Siri and Obi-Wan looked at each other. They knew she'd been Master Windu's student, but something seemed off, here...

"And Queed's still mad at me for chopping up the place." After that final addition, Depa Billaba ignited her blade. "Now shall we spar? I fear I'm getting a little rusty."

Both Padawans took a step back. The smile she wore was not the gentle quiet Master Billaba they knew.

With a resigned glance, Master Windu Force-pulled his hilt from his belt and activated it.

Everyone froze. Instead of purple, a crimson blade came from the end.

Frowning, Mace Windu tested his lightsaber. He took a deep breath before calmly asking, "Depa, where did you get synthesized crystals? You haven't any Sith friends, have you?"

"Mace!" She stared at him.

He sighed. "Forgive me. I keep forgetting you're not a child..."

"Anymore."

"What?" He turned in midstep from the door.

"I'm not a child _anymore _, Mace."

He nodded. "Of course."

When he left, the Padawans turned to the remaining Master. "Why did he accuse you?" asked Obi-Wan.

Master Billaba smiled faintly. "I was young, once." She eyed her lightsaber, and her expression returned to its common blank one.

"Council records, top Masters..." Siri scowled. "Some Council Member's gotta be doing this!"

Obi-Wan blinked. "That explains it!" He turned to Master Billaba. Religious, she was the most attuned to the other Council members. "But who'd be likely to do this?"

Thoughtfulness tinged her visage. "Master Yoda has a good sense of humor."

"He does?"

"So, say it's Master Yoda," Siri carried forth immediately, ignoring his question. "Why would he take his own gimer stick?"

"Avoids suspicion. No one ever expects the prankster to be the one pranked upon."

"You're right!" Siri darted for the door. "I've gotta tell my Master!"

"I'll find Master Yaddle—she should be able to find out... She's his species!" He hesitated. "Unless, of course, she's helping... But then the culprits will know we're onto them!"

As the door shut behind Obi-Wan, he heard Master Billaba disinterestedly comment, "So they will."


	8. Jingle Bells

Author's Thanks: to **Dark Lord Daishi**, **MusicDreamer**, **Jedi Knight Padme**, & **jedi keliam kenobi**!

- **D L D** - Thank you. Sorry I haven't kept the "soon."

- **MD** - You really enjoy critical thinking, don't you:D Please keep at it!

- **J K P** - I have no clue when you can expect another chapter. Sorry I can't be more punctual, but thanks for reading!

- **j k k** - :D You don't really expect me to answer that, do you? You'll find out eventually. Thanks!

Author's Note:

Sorry for so long a wait. Fan fiction is currently on the non-receiving end of my writing cycle (meaning I've been writing original stuff).

Requested reviewing rules:

- **Do not** blaspheme or curse.

- **Do** put smilies after jokes.

- **Do** critique.

Thanks!

Enjoy:)

**Jingle Bells**

"So…" Siri caught up to him in the hall. "Did you tell Master Yaddle?"

Obi-Wan avoided her gaze. "She laughed at me."

Padawan Siri Tachi shrugged and gave Kenobi a comforting pat on the back. "My Master scolded me with some of the more colorful language I thought only I picked up on missions. Said I was being a disrespectful—"

She caught herself and blushed. "Um…"

He stopped at one window overlooking Coruscant's streets. "Do you think they're doing it to themselves?"

The blonde coughed back a laugh. "And toying with some Padawans about a specific person doing it? I think that would be a little much, even for Master Halcyon."

Obi-Wan snorted. They all knew the rumors about Jedi Knight Nejaa Halcyon. "I doubt th…"

A reflection in the window caught both of the Padawans' attention. The glanced at each other and turned around.

A sour-faced Master Yaddle waddled down the hall, her normally golden brown hair crimson. It looked odd, on her hale olive green skin.

Actually, it sort of matched it.

Siri snickered, and Obi-Wan had to cough horrendously to avoid doing the same. "Oh, my!" He gasped. "Pardon, Master!"

"Good morning, Master Yaddle!" called Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Obi-Wan saw Master Billaba beside him, attentive to her fellow Master.

Yaddle snorted and continued down the hall to the Council chambers.


End file.
